Some Day
by shadowmagic13
Summary: I suck at summaries. Valon has a sugar high. Raphael fears flying monkeys. Alister is...annoyed. Rated T for mild language.
1. The Song

Disclaimer: I don't own the song mockingbird, which is by Eminem, and I don't own the characters or yugioh or cheetos.

Sorry Courtney, but when I wrote it I didn't add any punctuation at all.

IMP: _the stars indicate the character thinking_

* * *

Chapter 1: The Song

* * *

"Haley I know you miss your mom and I know you … with your dad when I'm gone…. I'm gunna buy you a mocking bird...," Sang a rather sugar high Aussie.

"Valon if you're going to sing do us all a favor and at least sing it on key!?" Said a slightly annoyed red haired boy.

Valon just glared at Alister, "MOCKING BIRD IM A … WORLD" the Aussie sang louder, which sounded more like a messed up chipmunk with a funny accent than an aussie boy.

Alister didn't want to get his best pants full of blood so he decided to not beat the crap out of Valon but instead try to do some god forbid homework.

Just as Alister was in mid concentration Raphael walked into the bedroom and sat in one of the three grey leather recliners, "we are going to go to 4:30 mass witch is in like 20 minutes and no exceptions." He glared at Valon who was now practicing his air guitar while singing.

Alister shot mental daggers at Raphael, "Sure ruin what's left of my Saturday" he mumbled under his breath.

"Did you say something…?" but Raphael was cut off by a loud gurgling noise.

"GURGLE!"...

"Hey Valon, your stomach sings as bad as you do" Alister and Raphael doubled over laughing

Valon looked confused, "Whatever mate" he took a bag of cheetoes out of his pillow case and continued to sing and munch at the same time, leaving crumbs...everywhere.

Alister figured he could put off math another day by saying he forgot it at home and looked at Raphael. _Holy shit! How can he sleep when valon is making so much racket!?_ He sighed

Alister turned his attention back to the repulsive aussie._ Why do girls like him so much? He is a total moron. Come on! I mean he has a date every Saturday, while I am stuck hear watching soap operas with Raphael... well those aren't bad but still._

Ten minutes pass and Raphael is still sleeping. Alister gets out of his grey recliner and climbs to his top bunk and prepared his book for take off. He snickered _hn…this math book really is good for something_

To be continued...

* * *

I was having a boring day and decided to write a fanfic about it... all the chapter are written i just have to finish editing all of them. 

What Will Alister do with his math book? Will Raphael wake up in time to go to church? Why does Valon keep cheetos in his pillow case? Why did i even write this fanfic?

Please Review!!!!!


	2. The Great Awakening

Disclaimer: I Don't Own It!

* * *

Chapter 2: The Great Awakening

* * *

Alister let go of his math book causing a loud thud.

"THUD!"…

Raphael woke up instantly " Ah! Oh my god! We are under attack from flying monkeys! Take cover!"

Alister sat on his bed in bewilderment how the heck does the wizard of oz give him nightmares!? Mental note: he hates flying monkeys…sucker

Valon starts laughing, "Flying monkeys? Ha! I thought you where the brave one"

Raphael glared at Alister, "thanks a lot". Alister looked at him with puppy dog eyes, "What? I was just trying to wake you up so we can go to church"

Raphael's expression softened, " Oh… I almost forgot. Ok well, I will get the car. Alister can you lure Valon in the car?"

Before Alister had a chance to argue, Raphael ran out of the room yelling thanks.

To be continued…

* * *

How will Alister get Valon into the car? What's with the flying monkeys? Will the trio arrive on time to church? Why is the doom team even heading to church… aren't they evil? Where the hell is Darts? Will I ever stop asking stupid questions? 


	3. Melted Chocolate

Disclaimer: I Still Don't Own It...

* * *

Chapter 3: Melted Chocolate

* * *

Alister climbed down the ladder and stood right in front of Valon. Valon took off his headphones (1), " What do you want mate?"

Alister looked at the door, " Oh… I just wanted to tell you that I left chocolate somewhere… I think it was dark chocolate"

Valon stood up and grabbed Alister by the shoulders and shook him frantically, "Where is it? Damn it answer me!?" Valon shouted.

"In the car… yea that's where I left it" Valon let go of Alister and raced off to the car.

SUCKER! Well that was easier than I thought it would be Alister smiled and walked to the car

Alister opened the door and sat down next to Valon in the back. (Valon was still looking frantically for the chocolate.)

"ALISTER, what did you tell him? He is destroying the minivan!" Alister looked out the window.

He was about to respond when Valon suddenly blurted out, with tears in is eyes, " I was to late! It melted into nothing".

" Relax Raphael I just told him there was chocolate in the car, plus it got him in hear didn't it" Alister stared out the window in utter boredom.

"There's no chocolate!?" Valon yelled angrily. Valon smirked, I will get him back

Raphael just shook his head and drove off to church…

To be continued…

* * *

(1) Where did those come from!? Oops…

Anyway please review!


	4. The Fight

Disclaimer: These are a pain in the but to write... Me.No.Own.

* * *

Chapter 4: The Fight

* * *

after church

"Raph can we go now please? Mass ended like 10 minutes ago?" Valon whined as he shifted uncomfortably in the churches hardwood benches.

"Be patient Valon I am talking to Yugi, why don't you look at the stations (1) or something"

Valon left his place on the bench and walked away. He did he spotted some lighted candles fire is fun right? He raced off to greet the candles.

Alister walks over to a pew across from Raphael and sits down. He gets lost in a daydream and the minutes tick away…slowly.

Valon sneaks up behind Alister, aware he is daydreaming and smacked him in the face…hard.

" Valon you little get your back hear! Your such an …." Yelled Alister as he got up and jumped over the pew. Therefore knocking it over and started to chase Valon throughout the church.

Valon quickly ducked behind Raphael " Please help me! Please," Valon whimpered.

"I am gunna get you, you little brat!" Alister lunged for Valon but Raphael grabbed the back of Alister's shirt causing Alister to choke.

Raphael dropped Alister with a loud thud, "I can't take you anywhere can I? Behave for Christ's sake! This is church!"

" Raphael that hurt like a sun of a gun!" Alister managed to choke out between gasps.

Raphael sighed. "Ok you guys now we can leave," Raphael said. Alister got up rubbing his neck. With that all three of them walked out the door to the car.

After about 15 minutes of awkward silence Raphael spoke up, " I am taking you to out for pizza and none of you can stop me!" Alister and Valon just looked at each other.

" I have a bad feeling about this mate," Valon whispered softly.

"Yeah me too," Alister said as he started out the window.

They finally arrived at pizza hut. Alister and Valon braced themselves for the worst.

To be continued…

* * *

(1) stations refers to the stations of the cross.

Please Review!


	5. The Lecture

Discalimer: No Own...

* * *

Chapter 5: The Lecture

* * *

They went in and where seated and ordered drinks. Raphael poke up, "So guys as we both now, you have a long bright future…". It was just as Alister and Valon feared… Raphael was going to lecture them about there future. "Me and Dartz can't show you the way but we can help you find your own path to follow…" Raphael continued unaware no one was listening.

Valon and Alister both took out their phones and started to text message each other.

_(muwahahaha you know I had to add this. The screen names suck though and suggestions are welcomed.)_

AussieV: Help this is unbearable!

RedA: I know…

AussieV: Whoa! The waitress over there is hott! ; p

RedA: Yeah she is, but stay focused. How can we escape this lecture?

AussieV: I don't know.

RedA: I got it! Escape to the bathroom!

AussieV: If we both go, it will look suspicious.

RedA: Good point… In that case see yah!

AussieV: Alister!

Alister raced off to the bathroom still text messaging Valon.

RedA: Sorry bud. What part is he at?

AussieV: The part about our grades…

AussieV: Alister get back hear now!

RedA: No! It's safe in here.

AussieV: But food just arrived!

RedA: Coming…

Alister walked out of the bathroom and towards the table, "Hey mate! What took yah so long? The food is here" Valon laughed.

"I know, but thanks". Alister couldn't help but laugh himself and after many more text messages and 30 minutes worth of boring lecture, they finally got into the car

"Hey did you know that some river, I forgot its name, is so thin you can step over it?" Valon chirped happily.

"No one knew that Valon. Thanks." Raphael said half-heartedly.

"Whoa! You can enter a different state with a hop!" Exclaimed Alister.

Valon pondered this idea for a few minutes before blurting out "Hop to Missouri, hop hop hop hooooopppp to Alaska, hop hop hop hop hop to Hawaii…."

Alister banged his head on the window, " Oh Ra what have I done?"

" Don't hit your head against the window! That was just replaced from the trampoline incident," Raphael growled

"Hop to New York…. There I think I got them all" Valon smiled proudly.

"Uh Valon… You said what 35 states? There are 50." Alister continued to stare out the window. The sun was setting making a pretty red and purple glow.

"Wow 50!? Who knew?," Valon concentrated hard on the missing states "Hop to Utah…"

Alister just kept staring at the sky and thought back to the trampoline incident wow good times he thought…

The End

* * *

Please Review!! 


End file.
